Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. LTE is based on a Global System for Mobile Communications/Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (GSM/EDGE) and Universal Mobile Telecommunication System/High Speed Packet Access (UMTS/HSPA) network technologies. LTE is configured to increase the capacity and speed of the telecommunication by using different ratio interfaces in addition to core network improvements. LTE supports scalable carrier bandwidths, from 1.4 MHz to 20 MHz and supports both frequency division duplexing (FDD) and time-division duplexing (TDD).
In LTE networks, a wireless User Equipment (UE) can be allocated a traffic channel and a signaling channel by an evolved Node B (eNB) for exchanging signaling and communications with the eNB. Carrier aggregation allows the eNB to allocate multiple carriers (e.g., mobile operators) jointly for use by the UE in exchanging higher rate communications with the eNB. Each aggregated carrier is referred to as a component carrier (CC). Carrier aggregation generally defines a number of servicing cells, one for each component carrier. The coverage of the serving cells may differ. For instance, a Primary Serving Cell (PSC) may serve a Primary CC (PCC) for handling Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection between the UE and the eNB, while at least one Secondary Servicing Cell (SCC) associated with at least one Secondary CC (SCC) may be added for providing additional bandwidth.